1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to coil designs which improve performance of planar motors with flat oval-shaped coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many systems which use motors, space is an issue. For example, space may effectively be at a premium in an apparatus which is used to perform lithography. When there are space constraints, motors which have a relatively small footprint, and/or a relatively low profile, are sometimes used to provide movement in two directions. Planar motors generally have relatively small footprints, as well as relatively low profiles.
Flat oval-shaped coils, referred to herein as a “flatcoil” design, may be used in some planar motors. While flatcoil planar motors may operate relatively efficiently, increasing the efficiency with which flatcoil planar motors may operate is generally desirable. As the efficiency associated with a flatcoil planar motor increases, the costs associated with processes, e.g., lithography processes, performed using the flatcoil planar motor may be reduced.